ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Bison
"Richard Bison" is the former WBA Middleweight Champion. He is from Detroit, Michigan, earning him the nickname, "Motor City Bison". In his past , he was beaten by David Eagle and has longed for a rematch. He lost his last fight against Takamura Mamoru for the Title Unification Match. History Bison grew up in downtown Detroit and started boxing as a way to protect himself. He later found out that he could beat anybody and started his way to the top until he met David Eagle who beat him for the first time. He lost to Eagle a second time for the Olympic Qualifiers and had to watch the Olympics from home, watching Eagle become a champion. After Eagle turned Pro, Bison felt that he was getting too far away from him and also turned to Pro, in hopes of having a rematch with Eagle. Unfortunately Takamura beat Eagle who had to retire, taking his chances of vengeance away from him. So in turn, Bison wants to get vengeance on Takamura who he refers to a 'thief' from taking his 'treasure' away from him. Fighting Style Richard is a strong and powerful boxer who is another character in the series who uses the Hitman Style, also known as the Detroit Style, an offensive fi imran is so amazing ghting style that involves using Flicker Jabs, having also been known to have an "Old School Hitman Style". Richard uses his Flicker Jabs to keep both himself and opponents at middle range and dodges any incoming punches thrown with sways and also can Outbox effectively with his Flicker Jabs. Richard's Flicker Jabs are more stronger than most Flicker Jabs used in the series (Due to the weight class he's in as well as his physique), evident by the fact that he managed to push back Takamura with just his Flicker Jab and keep him at bay. Due to his usage and knowledge of the Hitman Style, Richard can analyze the angles as well as parry them and even counter them when another opponent, such as Takamura, uses Flicker Jabs against him. In addition, Richard can In-Fight effectively, using World-Class feints alongside good technical skill ranging from precise offensive combinations (left hook, left uppercut, right hook, left body blow into a right straight) to his defensive skills such as sways, ducking, and using Neck Spins when the situation calls for it. Furthermore, Richard is good at adjusting to his opponent's patterns and habits such as figuring out Takamura ducks to the fight each time a left comes to set up a Chopping Right, baiting Takamura into swaying by leaning back to hit him with a right straight as well as figuring out that when he feints a right, he can hit Takamura with a long left hook since he's focused on the right. Match History Olympic Games Techniques *Flicker Jabs *Counter *Sway *Straight *Chopping Right *Body Blow *Long Hook Gallery swing.JPG|Bison's swing bison.JPG|Bison gets KO'd bison2.JPG|Bison loses to David Eagle Trivia *His style is reminiscent of Thomas "The Hitman" Hearns, also know as "Motor City Cobra". Though not based since Hearns exists in the series as in real life, but since he is also from Detroit, everyone says that Richard Bison is his successor, and took the nickname, "Motor City Bison". Category:Boxers Category:Champions Category:Characters from America Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Middleweights Category:World Middleweight Champion